A Changing Flame
by VenusOrMars
Summary: This is a more realistic story portraying the protagonist flame princess as a young 15 year old named Flamina in a new school, having to make new friends and deal with problems both new and old. Later chapters will be M but the first few will be mild and
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

An Apple iPhone dock gives out a blaring alarm as I roll over towards the right side of my queen bed, newly awakened, to hit the sleep button. I reach and press a few buttons, hoping to turn it off, but settling with it being changed to play Blink-182. I yawn and pull the covers down to my neck to crack a peek at the time. 8:31 a.m., I pull the covers back up as I realize this is my last chance to sleep in.

Tomorrow is September first, my first day at my new school, even though i'll be attending Pendleton Ward High School for my sophomore year, I feel like a kindergartner going to school for the first time. As the anxiety about school lies in my chest, I feel it leaving as fast as it came when my favorite song "All The Small Things" comes on. As I listen to the lyrics, I realize that school is also a new opportunity for a relationship, something I've never before had. Of course I was pretty much a loner at my old school and only had ever been asked out to a movie by some blonde kid a year younger than me.

I thought I was decently pretty. Not super model looking, but cute. I have tall cheek bones with a couple freckles leading from orange-red hair ( yes, it's all natural) to medium width shoulders and a pair of 34b breasts held in with a red lace bra. Below that is where I though the worst of, my stomach was far from fat, and I didn't have a muffin top, but was decently sized, to where you could "pinch-an-inch" of fat. Further down I wore a pair of pink panties surrounding my decently sized buttocks and, what I though to be larger-than-average thighs, and small feet. I roll onto my stomach and bury my face in my pillow as I hear my mom yelling to me from downstairs.

"Flamina! Come on honey, your fathers already left and you need new school clothes" yelled my mom.

I slowly sit up and yell back "Okay, let me jump in the shower first though"

She doesn't answer which I usually take as a yes. I get up, yawn, and check my phone. I almost thought I had a missed message until I realized it was just an update for Candy Crush. I pause my music, which now was playing a track from Sublime I hadn't heard in forever as I walk to my bathroom. My family has always been higher class, my father a lawyer for his own firm, and my mother a dentist, so we always had bigger houses and more luxuries. I especially like this new house because of the bathroom inside of my very own bedroom. The house also had a good view being on a hill, and with three floors, four bedrooms, and four bathrooms (including my personal one) you can't go wrong.

Both of my parents decided that between schooling, work, and the community, I would be better of in a small New York town named Carthage than in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. And I can't argue with them either, all those perverts and adult toy stores, its really not a adolescent-friendly place.

I undo the clip on my bra as I take it off and discard it on the floor, then pull down my panties and push then both into a corner to take care of when I get out of the shower. I turn the hot-water knob to its highest setting and wait until I see steam rising from the shower to get in. I step into the steaming hot water as it envelops me with a moan. I simply stand there for a minute while my long hair and body get soaked. I then get on with the cleaning process as I scrub my body, shampoo and condition my hair, and grab a razor to shave.

I finally get out about 45 minutes later, as I always like long and hot showers, something mentally relaxing about them. I grab a towel and begin drying off. After a minute of drying, I plug in my hair straightener to get hot as I put on some deodorant and grab my dirty clothes. I throw them onto my bed as I decide todays clothing. I select a pair of red skinny jeans, a black and red Blink-182 tee, white ankle socks, a red pair of panties, and a white lace bra. I get my bra, underwear, and tee on, then go into the bathroom to do my makeup and hair. I straighten my hair, put on mascara and some orange eye-liner as I notice my nails, also need to be painted.

I finish dressing and head downstairs. My mom greets me with a "good morning", a peck on the cheek, and a bagel with jam.

"I'm going to go and get my purse," she says " eat up quick, throw on your shoes and get in the car, where would you like to go first?"

I look down at my old beat-up pair of adidas shoes, and say "Do you think there might be a shoe place in the mall"

"I'd be shocked if they didn't" she said as she made her way up the stairs.

I tie up my shoes and feed the last bite of my bagel to my old orange tiger cat. I walk out the front door and get in the car as I see my mom come out. I lean back and decide to enjoy today.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

My mom opens up the door to the car after nearly falling down the front steps.

"Still not used to those yet" she says with a chuckle as she put the keys in the ignition and put the car in drive.

"Really" I say "even after two months?"

"Oh shut up and buckle your seat belt"

"Fine" As I buckle my seatbelt I grab my phone and plug in my beats headphones. As I put them on I mess up my hair but don't really care as I turn up Falling In Reverse to almost the max setting. A few times my mom tries to talk to me, but I just nod and make eye contact. We live just outside the city part of carthage so it doesn't take more than eight or so minutes to get to the mall. When we pull in I grab my beats and push them down around my neck. I unbuckle and get out as my mom tells me shes going to get her jewelry cleaned while we're here so she'll meet me in the Footlocker.

She goes into the east entrance because its directly behind the Kay's as I walk to the entrance farther to the west. I start walking through and see that there is a lot of people my age and a little older in a shop called Zumiez looking for shoes. When I get to Footlocker I only see two people my age, and their both with their parents looking at bland white and black high-top sneakers. Just as I turn around to leave I see my mom.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Can we go someplace else to get my shoes?" I ask "please"

"Where are you thinking of? Hot Topic? Zumiez?"

"Yeah"

"Which one"

"Zumiez" I say as I point to the store with all the kids my age in it "that one"

"Ummm...sure okay. Actually, here's the eighty dollars I was going to pay with. Go pick yourself out something, your old enough. Plus it wouldn't be very cool to have your mom around all those kids huh?" She says as she smiles at me with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever you say mom" I say laughing. As I turn around and start off towards the store my mom yells to me.

"Just text me when your done, i'll be over at Macy's or somewhere"

I nod in agreement as I put on my headphones and fingered through my music until I get to Bring Me The Horizon and tap shuffle on the Sempiternal album.

"Yo watch where your walking" says some guy that looked a few years older than me, as I bump into him from behind. My music is only been halfway up so I hear him loud and clear. I look up from my phone just as he turns around.

"I..I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't see you" I say while my face turns into a bright blush.

"Oh it's fine, thought you were somebody else. I don't recognize you, did you just move?" Says the guy.

"K-kinda, we moved just as school ended so we've actually been here a couple months."

"Oh well that's chill, my names Ash. Where do you live? I haven't seen you around outside."

"O-Oakhurst ave." I quickly sputter out as he pulls out his phone.

"Really? Damn, we live mad close. I live on Seneca street, one road over. I'm out all the time, and I don't think I've seen you. Insider much?" He says to me with a laugh.

"Yeah, I don't know anybody yet so..." I say as I look back down to my phone.

"Well hey, ya know me. Here's my number, text me sometime. Oh yeah and I need a name for my contact"

"W-What?" I say confused.

"I never got your name" says Ash with a smile that shows his perfectly white teeth.

"O-Oh, m-my names Flamina"

"Well the name fits you perfectly, your glowing red like a lantern" he says "especially those fireballs on your cheeks"

I notice i'm blushing as the red gets even more noticeable. I have nothing to say so I just smile back at him.

"Well i'm going over to Rainbow Zen, i'll see you later Flamina"

"S-See ya later Ash" I sputter as he walks away. Now that he's gone my blush almost completely leaves as I walk into the shop and browse through their selection of shoes. I walk directly to the skater shoes because even though I haven't skated in months, and don't plan to, they're very comfortable. After a minute, I pick out the shoes I want, brick red Vans with little red-orange flames along the sides and black default laces that I switch for white and orange striped extra length laces so that I can diamond lace my shoes. The total comes to $59.99 plus $4.99 for the laces, with tax and such it adds up to $70.18. I hand the woman at the counter the money, get my change, grab my bag and head to the door as someone puts their hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you must be new here, right?" Says the girl.

The girl is about four inches taller than me, so about five foot eight inched tall. She is vey slender and has a pale complexion in contrast to her jet-black hair with dark brown eyes. It looked like she had two teeth marks on the left side of her neck, but they very well could have been hickeys or a birth mark. She had on a black "Sleeping With Sirens" tee shirt with black skinny jeans, old beat-up black Vans, and a hat that said Nirvana, except with the "i" turned into a marijuana leaf.

I replied to her question with a quick, quiet "yes"

"You must be" she said "because the only people that talk to Ash are sluts and newbies. And you..." She took a moment and looked over my body "do not look very slutty"

"Ummm...t-thank you, I guess?"

"No problem, but just a tip, don't hang out with that guy, he'll probably give you a bad reputation, and take your virginity"

"I-I-I never s-said I was a v-virgin" barely sputtering out the words, quickly blushing even more than before.

"Well I said you didn't look like a slut" she said with a sneer "but whatever cupcake, my name's Marceline, and you?"

"F-Flamina" I say

"Ooh" she says in a mocking tone "exotic, where ya from? huh? Europe?"

"Pennsylvania" I say looking at my phone trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Ah, I see. Well see ya later cupcake" she says as she turns around and joins again her small group of gothic looking kids. I finally leave and text my mom, she says that she's in Macy's. I walk over, momentarily stopping at the pet shop to look at the animals. I meet her in the teenager's clothing section and giver her the change. I wind up telling her I met a few friends as I pick out a variety of tops and bottoms, and she looks happy for me. Most of my clothes have band names on them that I like but some have more recognizable brands such as Pink, Aeropostale, and Abercrombie and Fitch. As we enter the car my mom asks what my new friends names are.

"Ash and Marceline" I say "one guy and one girl"

"Do they live near us?" She asks.

"Ash does, I'm not sure about Marceline though"

"Are they friends too? Did you meet them together or at different times"

"No I don't think they are actually, and about ten minutes between"

"Ah, I see. Already got some drama huh?" She says with a laugh

"Yeah, I guess so" I reply as we pull up to our house and I run up to my bedroom. I put my clothes away and zone out to Bon Iver as I try to ignore that the next day is September 1st, and the first day of school. Eventually I go downstairs as my father gets home from work, we eat dinner and talk a bit about how our days went, but its over quickly so I go upstairs and lay bored and tired on my bed. I set my alarm on my iPhone for 5:30 a.m and plug it onto my dock. The bus gets to the stop at 7, that should be enough time. I eventually get to sleep, and have the most wonderful dream of being a very popular kid at my new school with all of my old friends as the students and my new "friends" as new students.


End file.
